The present invention relates generally to magnetoelectronics devices, and more particularly to a method and structure for contacting an overlying electrode for a magnetoelectronics element.
Magnetoelectronics devices, spin electronics devices and spintronics devices are synonymous terms for devices that use effects predominantly caused by electron spin. Magnetoelectronics effects are used in numerous information devices, and provide non-volatile, reliable, radiation resistant, and high-density data storage and retrieval. The numerous magnetoelectronics information devices include, but are not limited to, magnetic random access memory (MRAM), magnetic sensors and read/write heads for disk drives.
Generally, a magnetoelectronics information device is constructed with an array of magnetoelectronics elements (e.g., giant magneto resistance (GMR) elements or magnetic tunnel junction (MTJ) elements) that are separated by dielectric or other insulative material. Typically, electrical connection to a magnetoelectronics element is made via electrodes that overlie and underlie the element. However, inherent stress in the structure of the electrodes, particularly the overlying electrode, can adversely affect the magnetic properties of the magnetoelectronics element. Accordingly, it is preferable to make at least the overlying contact electrode as thin as possible. However, as the thickness of the overlying contact electrode decreases, the difficulty in making subsequent electrical contact to the overlying contact electrode increases. Planarization to the overlying contact electrode often results in over-planarization past the overlying contact electrode. Further, the creation of vias to the overlying electrode is difficult with present-day increases in aspect ratios and requires additional masking steps, resulting in decreased throughput and increased production costs.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an efficient and cost-effective method for contacting an overlying electrode for a magnetoelectronics element. It is also desirable to extend use of this method to other structures in which contact to an electrode is required. Other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.